


An Evil Shade of Green

by Jayde_Spell



Category: Hulk (2003), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2nd POV, Anger, Emotional Instability, Emotional Problems, F/M, Grief, Identity confusion, Jealousy, Mentions of that stupid ass lullaby lol, Non-Graphic Violence, Perpetual Nausea, Post: Hulk (2003), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Unintenional Physical Abuse?, Vomiting, around age of ultron, is that a thing?, mental breaks, short fic, why marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Spell/pseuds/Jayde_Spell
Summary: Anger isn’t red, it’s green.





	An Evil Shade of Green

**Author's Note:**

> Non Beta’d. New to publishing works, lol. Just spamming the feed with all the fics I had written on my phone! Please be gentle (:

Anger isn't red, it's green.

When anger is knocking at your door, the monster on the other is side is green. When you feel weak and look into the mirror the anger isn't red. When you found out what your father did, to you, to your mother, your anger was green. 

But when you look at Betty and things are spiraling so far out of control, and you are way out of your depth, you wish your anger was red. Then maybe you would have been whole. Maybe Betty would have been able to love you. 

-

When you meet Her, all you are is bitter. The universe must of have been mocking you and it just wasn't funny anymore. Her red hair is beautiful and Her eyes are cold and it makes you so angry - and then you look - and you know She’s afraid of you. 

-

She figured out a way for you to stop being angry. And suddenly your world is filled with other colors. Red is like Her hair, not purity. Green is like the woods where She takes you camping. Suddenly you can see blue (like Her eyes) and every other color imaginable.

The other guy is happy too. 

But eventually the doubt creeps back in. Green doesn't always mean trees and red doesn't always mean hair. She's flying across the room. You and the other guy see green. 

-

You can't even make yourself call Him “the other guy” anymore. When you are being honest, and you hate being honest, you and Him are one in the same. You would not be whole without Him. 

He grunts in return. 

-

Sometimes green means other things besides trees or anger. Sometimes it means something darker. You realize this when you see Her with Steve. And you know that there isn't anything going on, and you trust Her with what’s left with your heart, but you and Him are going green thinking of Steve holding Her hand. Green sometimes means jealousy. 

-

Green can be violent. The bruises on Her hips from where you were squeezing too hard are fading and you are transfixed by the green that stares back at you. The other guy was trying to get out, push you in, but you held control. Or at least you thought you did. 

-

You think the other guy loves Her too. 

-

When you both look into the mirror and acknowledge that you both are one, it's easier to be green. Less unpredictable and violent. Instead of an on off switch there’s only you and him (them) and they are both controlling the green to express themselves in milder ways. 

When you and him hear Her sing the lullaby, you both just want to escape in Her warmth. But something just isn't right - something isn't sitting well in the pit of your stomach. 

Green today means queasy and holding hair back as you and him lean over the toilet. 

-

When you say goodbye to Her, green is cruelty. You know that this is a mistake but you had to do something, you could feel the sickness crawling up your throat. The other guy roars and pounds against your head. You open the door.

“Sorry, Natasha.” 

You wish you could have been red for Her.

**Author's Note:**

> ...like? (: oh - got the title from 20,000 leagues under the sea.


End file.
